The Queen
by KleoWrites
Summary: Beatrice has been raised in isolation far from Starfall Castle, since an attempted murder of her mother Queen Natalie. Beatrice knows nothing of her kingdoms disturbing past. Her kingdom's future, Dauntless, is now in her hands. On Beatrice's sixteenth birthday the remains of the loyal Queen's guard have come take her on a perilous journey to assume her throne and become the Queen.
Summary

Beatrice has been raised in isolation far from Starfall Castle, since an attempted murder of her mother, Queen Edith. Beatrice knows nothing of her kingdoms disturbing past. Her kingdom's future, Dauntless, is now in her hands. On Beatrice's sixteenth birthday the remains of the loyal Queen's guard have come take her on a perilous journey to assume her throne and become the Queen of Dauntless.

This is based off of Erika Johansen's The Queen of The Tearling and Veronica Roth's Divergent. Please note that some quotes are taken directly from Erika Johansen's Queen of the Tearling and Veronica Roth's Divergent. Being underlined will indicate those quotes.

This involves the factions Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. In this fan fiction these factions will be the names of countries. Please don't assume that if they live in the country of Dauntless that they are good at fighting and want to eradicate fear. These are just names for the countries.

I

 _ **Beatrice**_

 _Queen Beatrice Avalon Prior "The Divergent Queen"_

 _Mother- Queen Natalie Amanda Prior_

 _Father- Unknown_

 _Adoptive Parents- Edith and Andrew (last name unknown)_

 _Age- Sixteen_

-The Early History of Dauntless as told by a historian from the University of Dauntless

* * *

I sit in the grass near the cottage, hidden from view by the men and horses coming my way. The wind causes the tall grass to sway and I get a glimpse of the men. They wear cloaks of deep midnight blue, identifying who they are to everyone in Dauntless, a Queen's Guard. They all wear an emotionless face. They are coming to take me to Starfall Castle. It is the royal castle of Dauntless. Fireside, the capital, sits on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Starfall sits right at the edge of the cliff. The cliff is quite a drop, but on the bottom there is a beautiful beach with water that is said to look like glass. I am told the castle was built there for protection measures. The cliff also protects the city well, for it is hard to reach the top of the cliff from the beach, nearly impossible.

I adjust my amethyst necklace so it does not tangle in my hair. I had once asked Edith why I wear the necklace and she had told me, "You are the heir to the Dauntless crown Beatrice. This is the proper way." This statement had not satisfied me, but I had no way of finding more information on the subject.

Dauntless is a poor and weak kingdom. Most of the lower class works as a farmer on a noble's land. The poor hate the small amount of rich, making the country ripe for civil war. I have grown up in a privileged life. Andrew and Edith both love me, though I think they do not love each other as a husband and wife should, their job was to raise me and this is now complete. I had always dreamed of meeting the Queen, my mother, but Edith had told me when I was six my mother had been dead for three years. Dauntless now has a regent until I arrive. I had always been warmed to be weary of the regent.

The guards are at the door of the cottage now. The cottage is made of grey stone from Amity. Lilies, Edith's favorite flower, grow around the cottage. My room is on the highest level of the cottage. Downstairs there's a library full of books that Edith has been collecting throughout her years. Books are very hard to come by now. The library has been used as my schoolroom where I was taught proper Latin, the language of the Dauntless, and other the languages of the surrounding countries: Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, and Candor. The idea of being queen has always scared me because I know hardly anything of my mother's reign; no one would tell me much about her.

The men's faces all have a stoic, yet almost bored look. Edith and Andrew step outside before the men reach the door. I stand and my heart feels broken, I will never see this place again. I slowly walk towards Edith and Andrew. Edith's face is blank, but there is a light frown upon her face and a wrinkle on her forehead. Andrew once told me that Edith has a hard time showing her love, but he promised that she truly loves me. The men are here to take me to Starfall, and I'm not sure I want that. I walk to the door of the cottage and Andrew holds my shoulders as I stand in front of him. The guards form a semicircle around the entrance of the cottage, locking me in.

A man with celery green eyes murmurs, "She looks nothing like a Prior." One man snickers at that and some of the guards shift uncomfortably. The one with the mace rolls his eyes. My face burns red. My mother was a beautiful women, she was tall with chocolate brown hair and the most striking violet eyes. The only looks I have in common with her are our violet eyes, but my eyes could also be called pale blue. I have light blond hair and I am short compared to mother.

"Quiet Will. Let the lady prove herself." Another man, who is obviously the leader says. He has long brown hair with gray hairs sprouting out in random places and seems to be in his mid forties. He looks at me and says, "We will need to see the mark and the jewel." I pull out my forearm and the leader comes closer to inspect it. The scar is in the shape of a small diamond on my forearm; it is quite noticeable. The leader nods slightly and motions for me to continue. I untuck the necklace from my cloak and the jewel shines in the morning light. The guards all visibly relax. "My name is George and I am captain of your mother, the late Queen Natalie's guard." The leader says and he bows respectively and the other guards bow slightly as if they are being forced. The one with the mace only dips his head.

"Now you must prove yourselves." Edith announces boldly. As she steps forward the guards straighten. Edith has always had that effect. She has straight brown hair and stern eyes. Edith is nearing sixty, as is Andrew, and I can see the age in their eyes, it has been slowly wearing them down.

"Who else would know the location of the Queen?" A tall guard asks.

"Assassins." Edith hisses the word out like a disease.

"I may have something you recognize." The man with the mace steps out towards Edith and hands her an envelope that is curled and yellowed with age. He has brilliant blue eyes, dark brown hair, he is tall, and looks to be eighteen or nineteen.

"I could not forget this easily." Edith murmurs.

He walks forward and hands her the envelope, "The late Queen's orders." Edith takes it and reads it quickly and nods. I am to become queen. Just like that, my life changes.


End file.
